Le passé est déjà au passé !
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Sharrkan et Yamuraiha fréquentent la même fac, la même classe. Pourtant lorsque Yamuraiha commence à travailler au Djinn tout commence à changer dans leur vie bien rangée.
1. Chapter 1

Sharrkan Amun-ra contemple l'amphithéâtre de son siège à l'avant dernier rang. Mais qui est-il, les filles le voient beau, les autres garçons le trouvent arrogant.

Il ne peut rien si les filles l'accostent dans l'université. Quoique son apparence n'est pas vu partout, sa peau sombre tranche avec ses cheveux d'un blanc neige et ses yeux émeraudes.

Bien qu'il porte des vêtements simple, il se sait regarder à cause de sa chaîne couleur or, ressemblant à une chaîne de prisonnier qui part d'un passant de son pantalon, se noue à son cou en plusieurs ronds sans l'étrangler puis s'attache à son oreille droite, une plus petite boucle à son oreille gauche.

Enfin, ce bel homme, pose son regard sur une jeune femme, bien qu'il n'est jamais fait attention à elle avant, maintenant qu'il a rencontré, elle l'intriguait.

Yamuraiha Mogamett, une fille du même âge que lui, ses formes font fantasmer plus d'un homme à leur école. Mais lui, ce qu'il l'intéresse, ce sont ses yeux bleus clairs animés mais aussi tristes. Dans son observation, il se demande même si ses cheveux bleus ont l'air aussi doux qu'il paraissent.

-Euh Sharrkan, commence Yamuraiha, ça va ?

Il est tellement dans son esprit qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle est montée à son niveau.

-Un peu fatigué, ment Sharrkan, tu veux quelque chose Yamuraiha ?

-Tiens, tend Yamuraiha, merci de me l'avoir prêté.

-Tu n'en as plus besoin ? demande Sharrkan.

-J'ai tout recopié, assure Yamuraiha, oh sensei arrive. A plus !

Il prit l'ouvrage, ce n'est pas comme les manuels qu'on est obligé d'acheter à la rentrée, mais un carnet de note, à l'intérieur des recettes, mais pas n'importe quelle recette : celles des cocktails faits maison du Djinn.

Le Djinn est un bar-boîte de nuit de Sindria où ils travaillent, de plus en en plus connue, Sharrkan y travaille comme barman. Et la jeune femme vient d'être embauchée pour lui passer un coup de main derrière le bar.

Il doit lui apprendre à faire le show derrière le bar, en plus de lui apprendre les recettes. Voilà pourquoi, il se sent un peu stressé, il a appris les recettes du Djin et ne les a jamais partagées, alors aider quelqu'un au bar...

En fin d'après-midi, Yamuraiha se presse sur le parking, n'ayant pas pris sa voiture, elle doit marcher d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre son appartement. Au second étage, un logement modeste mais suffisant pour son fin budjet. Elle défait ses bottines, avant de lancer un vague "Je suis rentrée !" .

Son cri résonne dans la cuisine et la porte qui mène au salon s'est ouverte dans un petit fracas.

-Yamu-onee-san, répond un jeune homme. Bienvenue à la maison !

Sans honte, le garçon plante sa tête dans l'encolure de ses seins, elle le retire le grondant vite fait.

-Aladdin, dit-elle, tu crois que c'est poli de faire ça à une demoiselle.

-Désolé, rit Aladdin.

Aladdin est son petit frère adoptif, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a adoptée, elle n'a pas vraiment le droit de faire ça. Mais c'est une longue histoire a fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés au même endroit, sous le toit du même homme. Longue et triste histoire...

-Bon, termine Yamuraiha, je dois me bouger le cul. Il faut que je fasses mes quelques devoirs avant d'aller au boulot. Tu peux faire à manger ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Aladdin. Tu veux manger un plat en particulier ?

-Non rien de spécial, confit Yamuraiha, je te fais encore confiance pour le dîner.

Elle sourit avant de traverser le petit couloir et d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans sa chambre, voisine à celle de son frère, elle tape sur les touches du clavier, les mots glissent sur la feuille virtuelle, alors que son savant esprit chauffe.

-Terminé, s'exclame-t-elle.

Surgissant dans le fin couloir, elle tombe dans la cuisine. Doué à l'école comme en cuisine, son petit frère est un véritable cordon bleu. Il est très gentil, aussi, sauf qu'il est assez pervers pour grimper dans les poitrines ou assez naïf pour se faire avoir en sport au collège.

-C'est prêt, assure-t-il.

Yamuraiha joint ses mains en prière, remerciant Aladin du repas. Elle s'active de tout finir, embrassant son frère, elle dévale les escaliers des trois étages.

Les clés de sa voiture en main, elle se met en route.

Dans le centre-ville de Sindria, Sinbad le directeur du Djin discute avec Ja'far, son assistant, Sharrkan et les autres employés.

-Comme prévu, reprend Sinbad. On a une nouvelle aujourd'hui, elle s'appelle Yamuraiha.

Quand Yamuraiha arrive, il y a déjà des clients sur la terrasse qui disparaîtra à la nuit tombée.

-Tu dois être Yamuraiha, intervient une voix.

-Oui c'est moi, hésite Yamuraiha.

Elle tremble, l'homme devant elle est un véritable colosse, la dépassant d'au moins deux bonnes têtes. Ses cheveux bleus coulent dans son imposant dos et ses yeux ressemblent à des yeux d'un prédateur.

-Je suis Hinahoho, se présente l'homme, je suis l'un de tes nouveaux collègues.

-Enchanté, chuchote Yamuraiha.

-Detends toi, rit l'homme. Je ne mords pas.

Elle rigole avant de le suivre par la porte de service, il lui explique qu'elle donne dans l'arrière-boutique, là où se trouve les bouteilles et le bureau de Sinbad.

-Je vois, acquiece Yamuraiha.

-Tu peux poser tes affaires ici, montre Hinahoho, c'est ton casier maintenant. Oh Pisti va arriver dans quelques minutes.

Elle restait en garde pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à qu'une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux roses court vers elle.

-Coucou, minaude l'enfant. Je suis Pisti.

-Pardon, bafouille Yamuraiha. Mais t...vous avez quel âge ?

-19 ans, répond fièrement Pisti.

-Désolé je pensais que vous n'aviez pas l'âge de travailler, s'excuse Yamuraiha.

-C'est pas grave, assure Pisti, mais tutoies moi. Après tout, c'est toi qui est plus vieille que moi. ?

-O.K, sourit Yamuraiha.

-Voici ta tenue, dit Pisti, il faut qu'on se dépêche, Ja'far n'aime pas du ouvrir la boutique en retard.

-Tu veux dire pour le soir, insiste Yamuraiha.

-Yes, fait Pisti. Crois-moi, le Djin le soir, c'est un autre univers.

Pour être un autre univers, c'en est un autre, les tables dehors sont installées près de la piste de danse. L'endroit est toujours aussi lumineux, mais la lumière est différente. La lumière douce de fin de soirée est remplacée par les néons électriques de couleurs.

Derrière le bar, Sharrkan s'amuse à faire valser les bouteilles devant trois jeunes femmes.

-Un Baal, un Paimon et un Valefor, désigne Sharrkan. Comme vous êtes en début de soirée, celui-là est gratuit.

-C'est vrai merci beaucoup, se réjouit l'une des trois.

-Ah, fait Sharrkan, Yamuraiha comme convenu.

-Bonsoir, salue Yamuraiha.

-Ouais ouais, évite Sharrkan. Tu es prête, alors passes derrière et viens là.

Surprise du comportement, elle se dépêche de passer côté bouteilles.

-Alors alors, pense Sharrkan. Par quoi commencer ?

-Peut-être par te détendre un peu, blague Yamuraiha.

-Excuse, marmonne Sharrkan.

-Allons, rit Yamuraiha, tu ne dois pas être un si mauvais professeur.

-Bien sûr que crois-tu, réplique Sharrkan. Alors déjà, tu connais les recettes par cœur, dans le bon ordre, alors….

Devant quelques clients, il lui montre comment faire, elle est à l'aise pour ce qui est de retenir ou d'écrire mais jongler avec des bouteilles de verres.

-Detends toi, taquine Sharrkan. Dis-toi qu'elles sont plus fragiles que du verre, puis au fur et à mesure t'aura l'impression de manier une très lourde arme incassable.

-D'accord, accepte Yamuraiha.

Elle s'est détendue, et sa soirée s'est plutôt bien passée. Sinbad compte la garder encore longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, elle est bien contente qu'on soit samedi, sa première journée au bar l'a crevée, en plus un bon mal de tête l'empêche de rester dans son lit à faire la grasse matinée.

Elle sent le nouveau train-train du samedi arrivé, p'tite grasse matinée, déjeuner avec son frère, direction chez Alibaba, après-midi avec Hakuei et les autres, et enfin…

-On te laisse, conclut Dunya en claquant la porte de la voiture. Travaille bien !

Travail de nuit, jusqu'à trois quatre heures du matin, en compagnie de ses nouveaux collègues. La survitaminée Pisti lui saute dans les bras, alors que ces messieurs réinstallent les tables sous les ordres menaçant de Ja'far.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, salue vite-fait Yamuraiha. Je vais me changer !

Elle pose son jean et son pull, enfile sa chemise jaune aux rebords carreautés vert et noir puis un pantalon blanc : les couleurs du Djin.

-Salut, fait Sharrkan sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Yamuraiha déchiffre le titre du livre : "Demain" de Guillaume Musso. Elle sourit, rare sont les personnes qui lisent encore autant pour emmener des livres à leurs propres.

-Alors il lit Musso, dit Yaluraiha.

-Et c'est un soucis, demande Sharrkan.

Elle pose ses mains sur sa bouche, elle l'a dit à voix haute. De son côté l'albinos, a enfin levé les yeux de son bouquin pour la regarder comme une poupée inanimée.

-Je serais plus sur Marc Levy, plaisante Yamuraiha. Tu les a lus ?

-J'ai acheté le "Voleur d'ombres" il n'y a pas longtemps, révèle Sharrkan.

Elle s'empêche de rire quand à cette révélation, de cet auteur, ce roman-là est son préféré. Le soir-même entre deux cocktails servis, elle remarque que des manuels traînent sous la table, à l'abri des boissons.

Elle y voit un espace vide, lisait-il tellement qu'il ne sait plus quoi emmener ?

-Si tu veux, commence Sharrkan, tu peux en poser un à cette place.

-Je peux, hésite Yamuraiha en essuyant un verre.

-Mouais, chuchote Sharrkan, mais évites de les laisser ici. Ou ils vont sentir l'alcool.

-Merci beaucoup Sharrkan, termine Yamuraiha.

Elle sourit en secouant le shaker dans ses mains, peut-être que son train-train allait changer un peu de temps en temps. Le lundi matin quand les cours arrivent, Yamuraiha découvre un peu plus sur ses camarades. Pisti est en seconde année de médecine et prévoit de devenir vétérinaire. Spartos lui étudie les arts, notamment le théâtre pour vaincre sa timidité présente depuis longtemps chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Est-ce qu'elle a des sentiments pour Sharrkan ? Non impossible, ça fait seulement quatre mois qu'ils se côtoient. Pourtant les filles trouvent qu'elle a changé, elle est plus vive, plus taquineuse qu'avant. Même Pisti la plus jeune, trouve qu'elle s'est adoucie.

Bon d'accord, il fallait le dire qu'elle appréciait bavarder avec lui, ils ont des goûts en commun en lecture et s'offrent diverses débats à ce sujet entre deux préparations alcooliques ou non. Néanmoins, ils ne se connaissent pas plus, pourquoi travaillent-ils ici, sa relation avec Aladdin, son passé.

Tout ou plutôt rien, qu'il sait. Mais c'est réciproque, bien qu'elle a un peu d'avance. Elle sait qu'il vient Héliohapt, un pays désertique dans le milieu des terres.

Sa tête fait des allers-retours, de droite à gauche, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Surtout pendant les cours de Byoln-sensei connu pour très vite égaré ses élèves.

Quand le cours se finit, elle range ses affaires dans son sac. Même si elle n'a pas cours, elle est assez pressée. Quelque peu en manque d'argent, elle a demandé/ supplié selon la version Sinbad-san de lui filer deux ou trois heures en plus.

-Attendez mademoiselle Mogamett, demande le professeur, j'aimerais vous parler.

Dans les couloirs, près de la sortie, Sharrkan fouille sa sacoche noire, il vient de se rappeler d'un truc. Et il doit le faire maintenant ou sinon, il pouvait dire bonjour à l'heure de colle.

-Je dois donner ça à Byoln-sensei, explique Sharrkan. Je vous laisse.

-On t'accompagne, propose finalement Spartos.

L'albinos sourit, accompagné de Spartos et Pisti, il se rend à la classe du professeur d'université. Sharrkan toque, une fois, puis deux fois avant de décider d'ouvrir.

Ce qu'il voit sur le bureau du professeur leur choquera à jamais. En larmes, Yamuraiha tentait de faire reculer le professeur, alors que celui-ci la tient fermement sur son bureau.

Sans écouter les paroles de Spartos, Sharrkan lâche sa sacoche et se lance sur l'harceleur. Pisti, sans que son ami lui a demandé, lance sa caméra et filme la scène. Elle devait montrer que le professeur a attaqué son amie en premier, et que Sharrkan lui venait simplement en aide.

Le reste se passe très vite, Sharrkan a attrapé Yamuraiha dans ses bras, la laissant enfin souffler. Spartos attrape leur ancien professeur, et Pisti l'a suivi à l'administration.

En toute discrétion, Sharrkan la porte jusqu'à sa voiture, installée sur le siège passager, elle tente de reprendre son calme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, commence Sharrkan, Pisti et Spartos vont voir l'administration. Dès demain, ce pervers ne sera plus là.

-Ce n'est pas ça, hésite Yamuraiha.

Sharrkan voyait qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le coeur, mais qu'elle peine à en parler. Il passe un bras sur son épaule, laissant un crispement passer, pas facile entre les deux sièges de la voiture avant.

-Si tu as quelque chose dont tu as envie de parler, avoue Sharrkan, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne te jugerai, de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

-C'est long et compliqué, chuchote Yamuraiha.

-Bah j'ai tout mon temps, assure Sharrkan. Mais bougeons d'ici. Tu me raconteras pendant que je conduirai.

Elle se lance quand il quitte le parking de la fac, Mogamett n'est pas son vrai de nom de famille. Son vrai lui est inconnu car elle est orpheline comme son Aladdin, son petit frère. L'homme qui les a élevés se nommait Matal Mogamett, un vieux millionnaire, qui leur a laissé une somme considérable.

-Sauf que, répète Sharrkan.

-Désolé Sharrkan, fait Yamuraiha les larmes aux yeux, je préfère attendre pour en parler.

Il la rassure, elle a déjà fait un grand pas, en lui racontant cette partie. Par contre, ça ne lui dit toujours pas pourquoi leur professer l'a harcelée comme ça. Il met ça sur "la suite de l'histoire de Yamuraiha". Et termine sa course, devant le Djinn où ils descendent prêts, à servir des boissons.


	5. Chapter 5

Yamuraiha se trouve dans la voiture d'une amie à elle, Dunya. Cette jeune femme d'encore vingt ans est sa meilleure amie, rencontrer bien avant le décès de son père adoptif, il y a longtemps de cela. Elle est plus petite qu'elle, mais ses formes font autant fantasmer le hommes de leur fac, même si la jeune femme aux cheveux vert d'eau s'est déjà éprise d'un garçon. -A quelle heure ils ferment, demande Dunya. -Dans dix minutes, assure Yamuraiha. Elles sont devant l'Empire, un restaurant dans leur ville, posait en plein milieu du centre-ville, son propriétaire est une jeune homme d'à peine 24 ans. Ce commerce est gérée par cette homme et ses frères et soeurs, notamment Kougyoku, leur amie aux longs cheveux magentas. Deux jeunes filles sortent en courant, à cause du froid de ce mois de février, Dunya allume ses phrares, signalant aux deux filles de monter. La première est donc Kougyoku, juste derrière elle se trouve une deuxième femme : Hakuei Ren, leur quatrième amie, cette jeune femme représente le calme de leur groupe assez bruyant. -Bon, fait Dunya en allumant le moteur, on va chercher ton amie. Et en route pour faire les magasins ! Devant les chambres universitaires, Pisti les attend, emmitouflée sous un énorme manteau, la rendant encore plus petite de loin. -Mais j'ai dix-neuf, rappelle Pisti pour être sûre. -Donc, pose Hakuei, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? -Du lêche-vitrine, dit Yamuraiha, et acheter ce qu'il faut pour faire des chocolats. -Tu t'es décidée à te déclarer à ce barman dont tu nous parles depuis un moment, insinue Dunya. -Hein, marmonne Yamuraiha. Pas du tout, c'est Pisti qui a eu l'idée. -Des chocolats d'obligation, ajoute la petite blonde. Je n'en ai pas fait l'année dernière car c'était ma première année avec eux. -Je vois, fait Hakuei, et toi Kougyoku, tu vas en faire pour tes frères ? -Comme chaque année comme nous n'avons plus notre père, avoue Kougyoku, c'est souvent à eux que j'en offre. Et toi Hakuei ? -A personne, bégaye Hakuei, je ne suis pas très chocolat. -Dommage, sous-entend Kougyoku, j'en connais qui en voudrait bien de toi. -Vous parlez de qui ? pose Dunya. -Long à expliquer, dévoile Hakuei. Elles arrivent au centre commercial, le lêche-vitrine dure une bonne partie de leur après-midi, tant que Dunya regarde et achète tous ses vêtements, oui sa meilleure amie est assez passionée de mode comme Kougyoku. Hakuei et Yamuraiha se ressemblent plus sur le plan familial, sans vraiment de famille, un petit frère à charge. D'ailleurs depuis barwoman a fait connaissance avec Hakuei, Hakuryu est devenu ami avec Aladdin et ses amis. Ce qu'il faut acheté, elles partent faire de bons chocolats pour tout le monde. Le tout emballé équitablement dans de petits sachets fermés. Le lendemain, c'est le grand jour de la st-valentin, Yamuraiha n'a qu'un petit sachet dans son sac. Il est destiné à Sharrkan, pas pour déclarer une quelqueconque flamme inexistante, mais pour le remercier pour la dernière fois avec ce professeur pervers. A son regret, Sharrkan est entourée de filles, ce jour-là, toutes veulent lui offrir un voire trois paquets garnis de plein de chocolats. Quand les cours se finissent, il est enfin tout seul, mais il est assez pressé, est-ce qu'il travaille encore aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaille autant ? Elle lui court après bien décidée à lui donner. Quand elle arrive à sa hauteur, elle lui tend directement le sachet. -C'est pour la dernière fois, explique Yamuraiha, pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée. Il reçoit le paquet en souriant, et repart vers sa voiture. Quand il arrive au bar, Sinbad déguste des chocolats, les mêmes que l'albinos, Spartos lui porte un second paquet. C'est le même que ce qu'il a dans son sac mais il venait de Pisti, il se dit que vraiment ses collègues féminines sont vraiment gentille. 


End file.
